Percy and Annabeth's wedding
by miss.jackson0124m
Summary: How are Percy and Annebeth gonna handle getting married? They have handled battling monsters and titans but not a wedding. How does it all turn out? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so go a little easy on me and leave some comments below about what I should add or take out and another thing let me know if I should post the second chapter. The first chapter's gonna be in Percy's point of view because I just find it easier to start off with the guys point of view for some odd reason. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

Man. So this is what real nervousness feels like. I was pacing the room in the back of the church. It was for me and my groomsmen. I feel like going back into tartarus would be easier than this. "Man, everythings gonna be okay" my best man, Grover, said trying to calm me down and get me to stop pacing the room. "Yeah I know I'm just worried what if she thinks she can find someone better and backs out" I said quickly in one breath. I know I didn't deserve Annabeth and she knows I know this but she doesn't believe me. "Bro, she wouldn't of agreed to marry you if she truely love you" he explained. I knew he was right but I couldn't bring myself to think about it before my mom burst into the room crying. "Oh. My. Gosh. My baby's all grown up" I sighed and gave her a hug before she tried to 'hug' Grover of say strangle Grover. "Mom. It's okay I promise" I said trying to calm her down. "I know but honey let me just tell you this right now if any demigod deserves this happy ending and calm quiet happy life it's you and Annabeth" She said making me feel better about this. "Thanks mom I really appreciate that" She pulled back smiling at me. "What?" I asked feeling really self-conscious all of a sudden. "Nothing honey you just look so handsome in your dress suit and flower on the side" I blushed and looked down. "Not as good as Annabeth probably looks right now" I said knowing she was gonna look gorgeous, pretty, beautiful and cute all at the same time. "She does look amazing but honey you two are at your cutest when you're together" She said handing me a picture of me and Annabeth about a year into us dating. I was standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist and I had my head on top of hers laughing at the fact I was taller than her. She looked amazing she was wearing a pair of shorts and a camp-half blood t-shirt and was frowning at the fact I was taller. I smiled and hugged my mom. "Thanks mom" I said as I pulled away. "You're welcome Percy. I love you honey see you out there. I'm gonna go check on Annabeth she was freaking out when I left her earlier" I laughed at the thought of Annabeth of all people freaking out. I turned around to find Grover, Frank, Leo, Beckendorf, Nico and Jason arguing over who gets to walk with who down the aisle. UGH. "STOP!" I yelled as I got a headache. "Jason you're walking with Piper, Grover you're walking with Juniper, Frank you're walking with Hazel, Beckendorf you're walking with Silenia, Nico you're walking with Thalia and Leo you're walking with Reyna" I said calming them all down. They stared at me in disbelief like they couldn't believe I remembered all that. "What?" I asked. They either muttered 'nothing' or shook their heads and turned their head away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me and chapter 2 is now up. I couldn't help it I had to have the second chapter up the same day as the first Ugh I'm so helpless and clueless! Anyway enjoy and comment what you like and don't like and tell what I should add and take out! Thanks, miss. jackson0124m**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

"Annabeth stop it I can't get your dress on you if you keep moving around" I heard Piper say in the background as I started pacing the room in the back of the church. "Sorry" I said trying to calm down and stop pacing. All I have to say is it didn't work very well. I finally got the stool and let Piper, Hazel, Juniper, Silenia and Reyna pull the dress over my head. Piper had finished strapping up and zipping and buttoning the back of the dress when Sally came in the room and gasped at my image. I turned around and gave her hug. I could feel her crying while she was hugging me. "I'm so proud of the girl I've seen growing up with my son all these years" She said pulling away to look at the dress. I smiled "Thank you . You've always been like a mom to me" I said starting to cry. "Honey you're about to be my daughter-in-law and you're still calling me . How many times have I told you to call me Sally" She said shaking her head in amazement that I could call her ' ' all these years. "Besides hearing me being called makes me feel old" she whispered to me. I laughed and felt better instantly. "Thank you Sally" She smiled and brought me over to the vanity and sat me down. Instantly Piper and Silenia came over and started doing my make up. I went through foundation, Blush, Eyeshadow, Lip gloss, A deadly hair curler and A Ton of other stuff I had never even heard of before. When I looked in the mirror though I gasped at the girl staring back at me. "It looks so beautiful" I whispered and immediately hugged the girls that had done my makeup. "Waterproof mascara right?" I asked as I started to cry. "Yeah of course we knew you would start to cry" I laughed at the fact that they knew that already. I ran over to Sally and hugged her. "Woah" she said trying to keep her balance. "Thank you so much Sally. For everything" She smiled "You're so welcome sweetie. Besides if there are two demigods this more than you and Percy I'd like to meet them and tell them off. You guys have been through so much and you both deserve happiness and a happy ending" She said starting to tear up. "Thank you" I exclaimed balling my eyes out as I hugged her. I pulled away as I finished crying. "Okay lets go over who you girls are walking down the aisle with. Hazel you're with Frank, Juniper you're with Grover, Silenia you're with Beckendorf, Piper you're with Jason, Thalia you're with Nico and Reyna you're with Leo" The girls nodded their heads and smiled. They all looked so gorgeous in their blue knee length bridesmaids dresses and blue bows in their hair. I smiled "Alright I need one more thing right Silenia and Piper?" I asked "Yep" Silenia said and walked over to the dress bag where a box was sitting next to it. I yelped and jumped behind Juniper as they pulled out a pair of 5 inch blue high heels. Juniper pulled me out from behind her. I sat down as they pulled something else out of the box and it was not shoes let me tell you that right now. The girls walked over and said it was a garter and pulled it onto my leg and around my thigh. It felt so weird let me tell you that right now. Sally just smiled and shook her head at my discomfort. Then they brought over the heels or should I say the death traps. I put them on and stood up. I stumbled a little but my dad would be walking with me down the aisle so he would be keeping me up straight. Just when I thought that he walked in. When he walked in Sally said goodbye and walked to see Percy. No Annabeth stop thinking about Percy you're gonna drive yourself insane it's been a week since I've seen or talked to him in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is chapter 3 of my story what do you think of it so far let me know! Thanks, 0124m**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

I pulled out my phone and quickly checked it to see if Annabeth had texted or called me. Nothing. Of course not Piper and the girls had taken her phone and there was no contact to be made with each other in any way possible or , their words not mine, they would chop my head off and feed it to telehkines. Then the guys came in and told me it was time for me to go to the end of the aisle. I walked down there and waited for the music signaling the groomsmen and bridesmaids to come in. I sat there fidgeting with my sleeve because me being bored plus my ADHD was not helping me in anyway possible. Then I heard the song 'All of me' by:John Legend come on signaling the bridesmaids and groomsmen to walk down the aisle. Then the song 'Marry me' comes on and out comes Annabeth. I suck in a breath. She's so beautiful and gorgeous. I smile and she smiles back. Her dress is past her feet and the top is a bodice with a sweetheart neckline and it's designed with beads all along the top and flows into a princess style. Her hair is half up, half down. The top is braided back and formed into an intricate bun and the bottom is flowing freely down her back and is curled. Her face though is the best part overall. She's wearing makeup and that kinda bothers me because I like it better when she is natural. But the eyeshadow she's wearing is making her eyes pop and the lipstick makes her lips look so amazing. Oh gods I love this girl so much.

Annabeth's POV:

I start walking down the aisle holding Dad's arm and trying not to stumble but once I saw those beautiful green eyes I was a gonner. He looked so handsome and adorable. How do I even deserve this boy? I thought as I tried to walk. He was wearing a nice tux with a blue flower pinned on the side. His hair looked like he had tried to tame it but it wouldn't work so he left it messy as usual and I smiled at that. He was staring at me with a look in his eyes that said 'I love and adore you with all my heart' I smiled at him as he smiled at me. Zeus took his place at the altar and started talking I didn't start paying attention till he said "Now you may say your vows" Percy went first. He grabbed the ring from Grover and started talking. "Annabeth Chase, since the day I met you I knew that I was gone. I was head over heals for you. I looked into you're beautiful grey eyes and snap I was a gonner. But I knew you were mine from the moment I saw you. I love you Annabeth Chase. Always have and always will" He finished as the ring was slid onto my finger. I turned around and grabbed percy's ring from Thalia. "Percy Jackson, I'll say when I first met you I didn't think you were the smartest person but I already knew you had a big heart. Then we got to know each other and I knew right then that dating you would be the privilege that I wouldn't even deserve, but I went for it anyway. I have loved you through all the problems and monsters and just our lives. Percy Jackson I will love you from now till forever" I said finishing not realizing I was crying until he wiped away a tear. I smiled and leaned into his hand. Then Zeus said "Annabeth Chase, Do you take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" He finished "I do" I said confidently even though I was terrified Percy would say "I don't" because he knew he could find someone better. But Zeus still asked him "Percy jackson, Do you take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" He finished. "I do" Percy said never leaving my eyes from his. I smiled as relief poured over me.


End file.
